Snowgem Lovers
by IrisStuff
Summary: Dawn catches up with her old friend:Candice. But this time things get a bit hectic. Contains weight gain and romance.


**Note: All characters are over 21 and contain expansion. If you don't like that, I'm sorry.**

**Pokémon is copyrighted by Nintendo and Game Freak.**

* * *

It was the middle of December in Snowpoint City; Dawn had just gotten off the ship in her winter clothes and had her mouth covered by a scarf. "This is a powerful blizzard." Dawn said to herself. After walking for a while, she made it to Candace's lodge.

Once inside, Dawn took her coat and boots off and noticed Candice was sitting on a couch, waiting for her. "Hey Dawn, glad you could make it."

Dawn walked over to Candice and gave her a hug. "It's been a while since we've talked to each other. How have you been?"

Candice broke off the hug and smiled. "I've been doing well. I recently created a new potion that would make people happy. I wanted to try it out on Zoey, but she hasn't responded…" Candice's smile then turned into a frown.

Dawn saw that Candice looked sad and put her arm around Candice's shoulder. "Don't worry Candice, I will try it out." Dawn smiled.

Candice smiled back and became excited. "Thank you Dawn, let me go and grab the potion." Candice then got off the couch and went upstairs to grab the potion.

Dawn was twiddling her thumbs to pass the time. _I wonder what Candice's potion does?_

A few minutes passed and Candice came back downstairs and gave Dawn a can of soda. "This is my potion Dawn, try it out." Candice smiled.

Dawn nodded her head and opened the can to drink its contents.

It tasted like Mountain Dew. To Dawn, the taste was so refreshing it was like she was on Cloud Nine. This also had an effect on her body as the drink began to go down into Dawn's stomach. Her sides and waistline began to inflate like a balloon including her belly, which caused her shirt to ride up nice and high, revealing her cotton white panties for Candice to see. She could feel her garments beginning to tighten quickly as her thighs and butt also began to inflate at the same speed as her waistline. "Whoa! What's going on?" Dawn was a little scared, as she felt the bloating increase. Candice on the other hand was smiling at the sight of her friend swelling up like a balloon. Within a few minutes, her shirt rode up to her breasts, making it into a makeshift bra and exposing cleavage of her yoga ball sized breasts. Her boots were barely hanging on as Dawn was heading into the 400's, and yet Dawn was feeling happier and happier as the minutes passed by and her body began to bloat up. It was if the soda was so good, it was making her appreciate the idea of being fat. So much squishy flesh, the sensation of bursting through her clothes and the tight feeling it has on her skin that feels so euphoric now.

When Dawn finished inflating, she ended up breaking the couch and covered everything within a 2 mile radius."Woah. I feel great." Dawn smiled.

Candice smiled in response to what Dawn said. "That's great to hear. This potion is called Farium, which makes the person gain weight and makes them love it. You do love it don't you Dawn?" Candice proceeded to rub Dawn's belly, which felt smooth and squishy to touch.

Dawn moaned in response to Candice's rubbing, it felt so good. "Of course I do Candice."

Candice then got an idea in her head. She took a can from a nearby fridge and began to drink it. Her belly and sides inflated like a balloon including her waistline. Candice grinned even wider as her breasts, hips and butt grew out to the same size as her belly and sides, causing the buttons on her shirt to pop revealing a light blue bra containing her massive knockers and deep cleavage. Her pants were the next to go, splitting apart and revealing her white/ light-blue panties for Dawn to see. "Nice." Dawn said.

When Candice finished inflating, she was the same size as Dawn and was just as happy. Dawn grinned even wider. "Nice panties Candice."

"Thanks Dawn. Nice rack." Candice continued to grin, before winking at her.

"Thank you. Plus this potion does have another advantage to it."

"What's that?"

Dawn proceeded to shake her belly like it was made of jello. "With all this jiggly fat, we can withstand the cold."

Candice smiled. "You're right."

Candice stood up and proceeded to strip Dawn of her shirt. "I know you like it tight there, but I think you need to free it."

Dawn blushed red in response. "Oh, thanks Candice."

When Candice took Dawn's shirt off, Dawn's pink bra was revealed to the open.

Dawn let out a long and deep yawn. "It's getting late Candice; I want to get some sleep."

Candice sighed in response. "I understand. But I wish this could last."

Dawn then got an idea in her head. "Maybe it can last Candice. If you can make more of those potions, then we can fatten up more people and make them experience the joys of being fat."

Candice smiled and kissed Dawn on the lips. "I have plenty more potions where those came from. In fact, I will give you a slim down potion to turn you back to your old skinny self."

Dawn returned the kiss and proceeded to massage Candice's belly.

Once they were done, Candice grabbed a cake next to her and began to feed Dawn slice by slice. Dawn got crumbs all over her body and got chocolate icing all over her face. "Let me fix that Dawn."

Candice used her tongue to lick the icing off of Dawn's face. It tasted so good for Candice and Dawn enjoyed the pleasure of Candice's wet tongue all over her face. "Oh Candice, this is so relaxing."

After Dawn ate all the cake, Candice sprayed Dawn with the slim down potion, decreasing Dawn in size and returning Dawn to her old skinny self. "Thanks Candice. I enjoyed being fat while it lasted."

Candice then gave Dawn a suitcase and smiled. "I enjoyed it as well Dawn, and whenever you want to spend time with me all fattened up, you are always welcome here."

Dawn smiled as she put her clothing back on. "Thanks Candice."

Dawn hopped on Candice's belly and began to fall asleep. "Sleep tight Dawn."

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
